


Wretched

by PrincipeHayden



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Ashley getting angry over minor things, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationships, Flashbacks, Jinxx wanting to tell Ashley he's wrong multiple times, Other, Recovery, Violence, Violent flashbacks, a very messy first draft, blind!Andy, brainwashed Andy?, disable character, more tags could be added, possible andley, possible bridecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipeHayden/pseuds/PrincipeHayden
Summary: Andy Biersack is the Prophet, along with F.E.A.R's pet and ultimate weapon to destroying the Wild Ones. Tortured his entire life and left blind, Andy is recused by the four leaders of the Wild Ones during a raid on one his Master's headquarters and brought into their territory, a place he told was the ultimate evil of the world. Once being told he is the final piece for defeating his former Master, Andy struggles within himself for what's right along with fighting off visions that continue to plague him and feelings he doesn't know if he should have. However, as he continues to fight against himself, all hell breaks loose, shadows will win and die, and an organization will be defeated...even if it means doom in the process.





	Wretched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story that I've been wanting to write since last June. This is a Black Veil Brides/Legion Of The Black centered story, and I'm very excited to get into it. This is writing was also really inspired by TheMoonRose on Wattpad and her Wretched and Divine/Legion Of The Black series and her series is wonderful (you should check it out), because it really helped get to me to write some drafts here and there for this story. 
> 
> I do want to say, this story will follow the songs of the Wretched and Divine, mainly the songs and spoken words part of the LOTB movie, yet all chapters will be titled after the song titles and they will half way correspond to what is going in the chapter or fully correspond to what is going in the chapter. That has been planned since I first began drafting this, so hopefully this will plan out how I want it. On the topic of first drafts, the first chapter is long and completely a first draft. It's literally a very rough, first draft. It's messy. I've wrote it in June, and I've slowly tried to finish and piece it together over yesterday and today. If it's completely all over the place, that is why. I don't want to rewrite since it would take me way to long. So, it will be rough and is also set two years before the second chapter, originally it was three, but two years was better since Andy was 22/23 when they made the album...so yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Andy had been here since he could remember. There was not a day that he couldn't think of not being in a cell-like room with a small window to let in light. It let in enough light for him to sit in at times, though by the time it became dusk out, his entire room turned pitch black and so cold that the small blanket and what he considered clothing barely kept him warm. It was an old, oversize shirt with holes in, and a long tear around the collar making the shirt hang off him and his thin frame. It wasn't much, but it was the closest piece of comfort he had next to the scratchy blanket and his journals he was allowed to have. After all, there was not much he could anyway.

He wasn't allowed to leave the room without permission, and if he had a leash. He wore a collar, it was black leather with a tag on it stating he was his Master's property. Even if he could leave, he wouldn't be able to. The door was heavy, thick, and metal. It locked from the outside by a key that all the guards and his Master had rendering him unable to even open it. Even if he could open it, he knew his fingers would bleed, and body possibly break. He had no body strength whatsoever, and the mental strength he had to keep fighting was already breaking at this point. Even more importantly, the room he was in didn't help help his breaking mental strength and state. The walls used to have paint, yet flaked off during the time had been here. There was no other window beside the small one that let in light, not even the door had a window. An old, hazardous light fixture hung from the ceiling with a dirty light ball attached that flickered on and off every so often. Andy had sworn it sparked multiple times, yet he never dared to tell. The bed he had was on a rusting frame, with a thin mattress that was stained and smelled of blood, vomit, urine, and other various smells Andy couldn't name. And lastly, there was a small bathroom that was semi-clean. The toilet was stained along with the floor surround it from various liquids and body fluids, and the sink only ran hot water. He was lucky, even if it was hot, to have something to wash himself off it. It gave him a sense of humanity; even if he did not truly know what that meant.

To combat with his crumbling mental strength and state, he used the journals he was allowed to have to write or draw anything down, from dreams, to the torments, to even the visions he had. It made him feel as if he was talking to someone else, even feeling less miserable with his life. He would spend hours writing and drawing; writing about what he do if he ever got outside, how the air would smell, how the day and night would look, even what type of animals he would see. On the pages of writing, small doodles of animals sat in the corners among grass and flowers whereas his actual drawings ranged from what he saw to his visions. He had drawings of himself, his Master, and various people and places. Sometimes even places he never been too all because he saw him in random visions. One of the drawings that always stuck out to him was four people with names he only heard from in his visions. He didn't understand what they meant or who they were; however, he knew they were important if they were recurring every so often. It left Andy puzzled onto why those were the visions that would recur more than others. He didn't understand if that they were important or not, but he knew his Master would not enjoy it.

Andy had called him Master for the longest time, since he was brought here. In the first months he was here, he would constantly cry for his mother and father, even family, hoping to be taken back to them or for them to save him. At times he would bite, or kick his Master to get away from him, hoping to not be in his clutches...although it always ended badly for him. However, when he reached six, he his defiant attitude began to fade and his attempts to escape and cry for his family became less, and by the time he was ten, he fully submitted. There was only so much agony and pain a child his age could take before he broke and at least this way the torment he was given was lessened and the rewards he got from his Master increased.

His Master was the leader of the F.E.A.R organization and government; William Control. He had black hair, styled with thick gel, and purple surrounding his eyes. He also had tattoos covering majority of his body underneath the dark robes he wore, sometimes suits depending on the occasion. Master had told him what they were when he was younger and promised him that he would get some for his rewards. He also was strong, due to his powers and muscle strength he had. The last time Andy tried to fight back in the last two years, he was easily taken over and thrown onto the ground, leaving him with a broken cheekbone, nose, and arm. He knew that Master's face was seen by everyone, whether it be by propaganda, meetings, or the functions hosted at times. Andy always heard during the times he was present for the meetings or functions that he was ruthless and was at times depicted as a menacing; although he didn't always see it despite what he went through.

Even though going through the torments, Master's appearance didn't bother him, it was the touches, beatings, and at times 'experiments' he remembered vividly that bothered him. The beatings were normal, along with the 'experiments' that were more so Master trying out new solutions or methods of torture; although the touching was new. The touching began roughly months ago starting out with petting of his head and hair, to hands creasing his skin. Though at times, if Andy tried to get away from being uncomfortable, he ended up getting slapped or worse. He had tiny scars across his face and neck from where fingernails dug into skin, and large scars and marks across his body from the harsh punishments and 'experiments.' Yet Master Control wasn't always rough or controlling with him, and it confused him. It confused him a lot.

During certain times, Andy was able to let out of his room and be able to spend time in Master's room for more than day. Sometimes weeks on end. He would be given a bath, cleaning any grime, blood, or whatever was on his body, feed proper food instead of the small amount he got or if he got any at all, watching or reading anything he wanted, wearing clean clothes, and even being able to sleep in his Master's bed in which he would constantly apologize for the way he had treated Andy only to leave him confused onto why. Over the years, Andy heard his apologizes, but as he got older he became more confused on why. Somewhere inside him he knew it was wrong what Master Control was doing to him, yet as each year passed Andy felt a growing comfort and even slight affection towards him. It became even more confusing that he waited for his Master to come see him, bring him out his room, or even be rewarded. Master Control was Andy's only human contact beside the Shadowminions, the people Master Control surrounded himself by, and the four people in his visions and dreams. After all, Master had his entire life under his control. He provided and controlled everything from food, sleep, cleanliness, and pain. Andy knew that after the seventeen years he's been here that it should have made him feel used, violated, and want to die and he truthfully did. However, the small amount of strength he had left kept him fighting, even if his mind continued to question on what was right or wrong...he knew he needed Master despite all those questions. Even if it meant fighting his own mind.

"The kingdom of God is inside and all around you. Not in a mansion of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood and God is there. Lift a Stone and you will find God." Andy spoke out as he wrote down the words in his journal, he had heard himself saying those lines in a dream or vision, yet he never wrote it down properly until a few months ago. He wrote before any of his writings, mainly to give him some reassurance on life. After all, it seemed to be his only latch on something. Beginning to write out the next set of his thoughts, his hand stopped mid-writing when he heard the sound of noise outside. Quickly closing the journal with the pen inside it, he plopped himself onto the floor and stuffed it under the mattress before facing the door in the middle of the room on his knees, with hands rested on top and head slightly bowed. Usually he would sit on top of his bed and wait, but he learned that Master did not always approve of that. He wanted to see Andy on his knees on the floor, and head bowed waiting for his orders; of course Andy would not argue against him. He heard the sound of a ruff voice outside, possibly a Shadowminion speaking to either Master or the other Shadowminion with them. Soon enough, the sound of the heavy door opened, its hinges squeaking and tiny clouds of dirt lifting off the floor from it's movement. His ears picked up the sound of one person stepping in, then walking right in front of him. He felt his heart race, wondering what was going to happening, and he dared to not to move his jaw or swallow in fear. One wrong move could have him bruised or bleeding. He knew all too well.

"You can look up, Prophet." Andy swallowed and slowly inched his head upward, feeling his heart beating against his ribcage to the point he thought it might burst. Even if he didn't want to look up, he had to no matter what. No matter how many times he was terrified of anything, he had to obey. He had to. There was no other option and at this point, he knew that. Despite being terrified, he somewhat looked forward to why Master was here. Was he going to be 'experimented' on him for a new form of torture, have to go to a meeting with Master, maybe given a reward for being good, or was Master going to...Andy cringed mentally at that thought. He couldn't dare think of his hands touching him, making him more confused than he was already. Then again, there was no rhyme or reason to why he wouldn't. Master Control could do whatever he wanted, despite that he tells Andy that he won't harm or doing anything for a few days or weeks. Andy knew that for sure.

"There you go Prophet. Don't be scared."

"Sorry, Ma..Master." Andy whispered out as he stared up at him with eyes gleaming full of fear.

"It's alright. I understand that you get terrified when I come in here." Master spoke to him in a sweet voice. He then felt a hand touch the top of head, causing him to flinch, then relax when the hand began to stroke his hair. "Though you've been so good and obedient lately, that I think you deserve another reward."

Andy perked up at that, the fear seemed to disappear inside of him. He was..getting an reward. Had he been that good recently?

"A..A reward?"

"Yes, Prophet." Master chuckled and kneeled down to his position, seeing the hand on top his hand move to cup his cheek. "But, first, I believe you need some fresh clothes, don't you think?" Andy nodded once again with a soft smiling appearing. He was going to get rewarded, and a fresh clothes to wear. He did not know what he did to deserve this, but he hoped if he continued to be good for him he could earn more. Andy watched as his Master let go of his cheek and reach into his pocket to grab the leash.

Hearing the leash clipped onto the collar, Andy waited for Master's command to get up and follow. Feeling a tug, he stood up and began to follow behind Master, head bowed a little and keeping up a good pace. His Master's room was not that far, after all their rooms where in the same wing, just on different floors. They walked down the hall and up a large staircase, to then turn right down another hall until they reach a cedar door that lead into Master Control's room. The room, of course, was larger and by far the most majestic room Andy has seen. Hearing the door open and the leash tugged, Andy followed inside waiting for the next command to be given. He didn't want to mess up anything.

"Sit on the bed. I'll be back with a cloth to wash you off some than get you some cleaning clothing."

Andy did as he was instructed to do so and sat on Master Control's bed, feeling the coolness of the satin bedding against his skin. It was very different from the scratchy blanket, and he was thankful for that. He moved his hand back and forth against it, a smile forming on his face and eyes lighting up from the fabric. It always made him feel happy, and remember faint parts of the time before he wasn't here.

At times whenever he stayed in here, Andy could faintly remember days where he would sit in front of the TV wrapped in a soft blanket as he watched the kids show his mother put on for him while she made them lunch before watching a movie together and helping Andy with the little activities preschool gave him. Andy continued to move his hand back and forth just lost in his memories that seemed so faint and distant as he grew older. It always made him wonder if one day he would completely forget about everything and he feared that. He feared not remembering his family, his mother, father, cousin, anyone...and he didn't know how he would handle it if he forgot.

Feeling a dip next to him on the bed, Andy snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see Master Control with fresh clothing and a wet cloth. He sat calmly as his Master began to strip the torn shirt off him, leaving him in a pair of boxer shorts he was lucky to have.

He sat patiently as he felt Master use the wet cloth to wash him, shivering from the coolness of it and flinching when it touched some scars, tender areas from bruises, and when Master had to roughly wash off skin. It took about fifteen minutes, but by the end Andy was cleaned from the face down to his feet. There was no grime, dry blood trails from new scars and old ones that broke open, and his skin wasn't feeling horrible. Even if his hair wasn't washed, he still good to be cleaned. It gave him a sense of normality and lifted up his spirits.

Dressed in some new clothes Andy stood in front of Control waiting for him to lay down the rules. There were always rules when he went anywhere, and he knew he had to follow them, and he always did.

"Now, before I allow you to go off, there are rules you need to follow. Do you understand, Prophet?"

"Yes, Master."

"You are not permitted in the Southern wing or the guards wing. You are also not permitted in my office." He told the boy sternly who replied back firmly with a yes. He unclipped the lesh from the collar and

"Be careful, and remember, be back by your room at six."

Andy looked back at him with a smile. "Yes Master I will."

Watching the door to the bedroom close, he began to make his way to the East wing of the building. He had been in here a few times when he was eleven after Master decided to show him more of the building though never any of the rooms. After all, he spent his time locked up in the North wing, only go to the West and South wing when needed by his Master. It didn't take Andy long enough to go where he was going; the library.

There was a massive library here. Two stories, featuring a spiral staircase. Everything was wood, oak to be exact, stained black making it feel gothic. The room was something Andy had never seen until years ago when we was here. Back when we was eleven, nine years ago, Master brought him in here so he could see it and get some books to read, only to spend hours in here until he feel asleep.

Walking inside he was in awe once again by it. It made feel like he was eleven again and coming in here for the first time. After all, it was a magical room. A very magical room. Glancing around he continued walking until he found the one, wrought iron spiral staircase and walked up to the second level where his favorite book section was. Getting up he stared around and went over to pick out some books. Even though he had probably read almost all of them multiple times, he still read them over and over again.

Picking out the books, he took them and went over to the black, gothic style couch and sat down with the books next to him and pick up one of the books. Opening it up, he tucked his legs underneath him and began to read. Reading this books took him outside the world he lived in and gave him images and knowledge of the world outside the building. The books took him off to far off places, lands he will never see, but lands he wanted too.

Hours had passed and Andy had read all the books. He checked the grandfather clock that was in the corner he was sitting and realized it was almost five thirty. He had to be back at six. Making sure the books were in their correct spot, he quickly made his way down the staircase and out the library, making sure to close the doors on the way out. He had to be in his room before six or right at six, there was no between. If he wasn't in his room before six it would end badly for him, and he didn't want to what happened to him years ago happen again. When he was the late, the punishments were terrible. They ranged from barely any food for two weeks, not being let out for a month unless for for specific reasons, and at times being chained up to the large chain that was in his room. After all, it was a cell.

Walking as fast he can, went past his Master's room and down the flight of stairs that lead to the level his room was on. However, when he got down there he felt a tension that didn't sit right. Sucking in a deep breath he continued walking down the hall to his room shaking off the feeling. If Master was in the room he couldn't show any type of distress. He wanted to show him that the reward of being out for these few hours was wonderful for him. If he could do that, he knew that he'd be able to get more time outside his room and maybe able to explore more of the place. He always wanted to go out to the gardens there was in the back. They were so beautiful and sometimes when he could smell the flowers, he melted and imagined himself outside exploring.

Coming up on his room and turning to enter, Andy halted in the doorway of his room, a pool of fear growing in his stomach as he saw who sat on his bed. His Master, was on his bed and reading his journal. He did not hide it good enough this time at all. Standing in there Andy tried to hide himself, although he knew his Master already saw him or at least sensed him. He always could.

"So, this is what you write and draw about in here? Dreams, visions, what I do, and all that. I shouldn't say I'm surprised, but I am." Master Control said causing him to shrink back and try to not any whimpers. Andy was terrified of what could happened. He didn't want this. Today was such a good day and it was already going down the drain.

 

"Come here. Now." Andy trembled, his body unmoving. He couldn't move, he was to full of fear. Fear of what could happen to him.

Hearing a loud sigh he saw him put the journal down and stand up, appearing in front of him in a flash and grabbing his arm and harshly dragging him out of the room. Letting out a cry at how harsh the pull was, almost hard enough to pull his shoulder joint of his socket, Andy began to cry and fight back. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want this.

Tugging against the grasp on his arm, Andy cried and fought against Master Control as they continued down the hall. He nearly tripped as he was tugged along, yet kept fighting.

"Please! Let me go!" He cried. "I didn't mean to! Master please!"

There was no reply back and as he continued on fighting, yelling, and crying. As they neared their destination Andy felt his heart drop to his stomach. He recongized the door. It was the room of nightmares. Of his nightmares.

Shaking his head, he let out a large sob and yelled, and began to fight back. Trying to tug his way out the painful grasp on his arm.

"No! Please, don't! I won't do it again!"

"Shut up!" Control said to him as he opened the door and dragged Andy in the room were the boy immediately tried to escape his grasp and out the door. Noticing him, he yanked the body towards him hearing him cry out more from the pain and begin to pick up and take him over to the table.

Seeing the table, Andy cried out loud and tried to fight against him, but his efforts were in vain. "Master, please no. Please no! No!" He yelled getting no response from him. He struggled and cawled at him, he tried to even tried to twist his small frame in Control's grasp out and slide out, yet he couldn't.

"Master..Please.." Andy begged feeling himself being placed onto the metal table that he knew all too well, making him cringe when the cold metal touched his bare skin on his legs and arms.

"Quiet." He heard his Master seethed above him as he watched his arms take the restraints the table had and strapped him on to it. A sob escaped him and he tried to wiggled against them, but stopped once a harsh slap came across his cheek. "Don't move. It will only make it worse than it already will be."

Andy whimpered, feeling his cheek sting from he slap. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes and fall down his face. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. He didn't even deserve this. All Andy wanted was to go back to his room and sleep. He wanted to be on his horrible bed and sleep the night away, not this.

"Master..please. I am sorry. I thought you said..you said you wouldn't hurt me again for a while." He sobbed out as he felt the speculum force his left eyelid open then the other. "Master.."

"Sh," Control spoke reaching his hand above and switching the light on. "Just keep quiet."

"But Master-"

He was cut off by a harsh growl and a hand right above his face. "I said quiet. Now I'm walking over to the cabinet and I'll be right back over. Don't make a sound, or move."

Andy tried his best to nod against the restraints. He bit his lip, knowing for a fact he'll draw blood soon from the force he was given. He heard behind him Master's footsteps walking to the cabinet and stop, opening the cabinet that contained whatever he was getting. He never saw the cabinet, though he knew what it held. Certain materials had been used on him when he disobeyed, sometimes he would test new ones as 'experiments' for future torture of him or any Rebel that fell into his reach.

"Do you recognize this smell?" His Master chuckled hearing him fight against the restraints and letting out soft sobs. He knew what that smell was. It was sulfuric acid. And he knew what that meant if he was using it. He was in serve trouble.

"I used this on you a few times. Do you remember? How your skin burned, your screams, how you passed out, and oh, how you prayed to never cross that line again?" He seethed filling up a glass eyedropper with the the mixture. He placed down the eyedropper and grabbed the other one, filling it with a different solution he would use after to clean his eyes out. Fully content with what he had, he moved the metal table over where Andy laid, eyes wide open full of tears, and body trembling. Placing the table next to where he needed it, he turned around and pulled down the light down closer for him to see. Both what he was doing and Andy's face as he cried and begged to be let go.

Smiling down at Andy, Control creased the pale tear stained cheek while he held the eyedropper in his free hand. He knew the boy was terrified and he relished in it. He loved seeing his little Prophet full of fear. "I'm sorry, Prophet. This will hurt, but the pain will be gone soon."

Andy's breath hitch and a full sob escaped him. He felt the hand lift off his cheek and slowly go out of his sight, only to be greeted with another hand holding the eyedropper above his eye. He felt his eyes well up again, and tears slowly fall down the sides of his forced opened eyelids. He saw a drop being balanced right at the end of it, almost perfectly holding its place until Master squeezed it out, making Andy let out a blood curdling scream as he felt the first drop touch his eye. His entire body trembled against the restraints. He felt as if a knife or scalpel was lodge into the socket, slowly taking out the eye itself and let him bleed to death right here on the table like he thought he would many times before. His sobbing hitched in his throat, causing him to nearly choke; yet another scream broke through as the pain shot through him again.

The pain was becoming blinding and all he could was lay there and allow his body to shake. He faintly felt a hand cup his face to keep it in place as he felt more drops being squeezed onto his left eye before moving to the right. This pain was more intense than any other burn, beating, or 'experiment' he had gotten that he'd take getting his nose and ribs broken over than this. He take having a horrid beating and not being fed for weeks than to feel this pain. Hell, he even take death, just to be able to escape the pain. As Andy felt his eyes continuing to burn from the acid, he saw his vision beginning to fade from a murky cloud of colors to total darkness.

With his body still shaking and not being able to see, he laid there trying to speak only to let a few crocks. His throat was raw, and he could feel blood from where his screams had ripped his throat. As he laid there shaking and letting out whimpers from the pain, he heard noise before feeling more drops into his eyes and a soft material on his face. The drops stung, yet not like the ones before. Once that was done he felt the speculums being removed from his eyes and his eyelids drop down. He opened them and blinked, his vision still not clearing. Trying to swallow the lump in his raw throat, he could hear noises to the side of him and tried to move his to the side. He didn't know where Master Control was, beside the fact he was somewhere near him.

Andy had so many questions, he needed to know why. Why did this happen? What did he really do to deserve this.

"Wh..Why..?" Andy managed to whispered out, voice barely audible. He heard a huff, or more of sigh coming from Master alerting him that his ruined voice was heard.

"There are many reasons. You crossed a line. I always thought I could trust you, yet I realized I couldn't not." He heard Master said from above him. "I've warned before that I wouldn't be hesitate to take drastic measures. Plus, my Prophet, this was for your own good."

Feeling his eyelids flutter he felt the straps keeping in place unstrapped and him being lifted off the table and carried bridal style. His head rolled towards his Master chest as his breathing slowed down. He was so tired, in pain, and needed sleep. All he wanted was to sleep and hope this was some type of cruel nightmare he was endearing. Feeling his eyelids flutter one last time they closed, he felt a hand shift under him as they continued walking out of the room and his Master's voice talking above him faintly in his ears.

"Just sleep now."

That was the last thing Andy heard before falling unconscious.

The next time Andy awoke, he felt an a familiar material around his body. He stirred, attempting to let out a groan that sounded more as a mute huff. His body felt heavy, but his throat felt as if it been ripped to shreds. There was a faint metallic taste coating it and his mouth, making him open his mouth and moved his tongue, licking his upper mouth and lips to rid the taste. However, that didn't get rid of the taste. Knitting his eyebrows together and letting out a groan, he rolled over feeling the material fall off his body. A shiver ran up his body causing him to finally wake up and sit up, yet as he tried to pry his opens they felt painful, numb, and heavy. A feeling he only felt when he had gotten a black eye that one time.

Bring his hands up to his face he winced when they connected with his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feel the crust from them rub against his skin. Wiping them off, he opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. He frowned and rubbed them again, thinking it was some sort of trick; however, when he opened them again he screamed..or tried too. Andy felt his heart beating in his chest, his chest heaving from the harsh breaths he took and body shaking..shaking in fear and confusion. He had so many questions running through his mind. Why couldn't he see and why was it so dark? Biting his lip, he began to shake and cry.

He couldn't see. He couldn't see! _Oh My God! I can't..I can't..!_ A large, sob escaped him causing him to cough. His throat was still raw and destroyed him his screams. Taking the blankets in his hands he brought him and hide himself in them and cried. He didn't know what he did, why he couldn't see. What did he do to deserve this?

Not knowing how long he sat there crying and hiding his face in the blanket, he heard a sound of a lock open and hinges squeaking. Flicking up his head his head moved in the direction of the sound and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. _Who's...who's there? Who could it be?_

Hearing the sound of the door closing, footsteps, and a very low voice, Andy grabbed the blankets and backed up. Whoever it was he wanted to hide from them as best as he could. If it was the person who did this to him, or whoever, he didn't want them in here. He didn't want to be in more pain.

"Please..don't..please." He whimpered gripping onto the blanket against the headboard. He heard the steps getting closer, softer and finally stopped only causing him to frantically move his eyes around wishing his vision would clear and he would see again. He felt a dip onto the bed causing him to shrink further attempting to hide.

"It is just me, Prophet."

Andy's breath hitched and he slowly shrank against the bed. That his Master's voice and even though it sounded soothing he couldn't help but feel his fear rise higher. Did he...he did hurt him? Is he the reason why he wouldn't see?

"Master..why can't I see?"

"It was for your own good. Don't you remember?"

Hesitantly Andy shook his head no. He was shaking and he could feel his lip trembling. A sob broke through his lips and torn throat, coming out harsh and making him cough. He curled into self and shook. He didn't remember anything. He couldn't see. He was in pain. He just wanted to be in his mother's arms again as he held him whenever had a nightmare.

"You were out for four days, and the pain from what happened probably sent you into some type of shock. Four days ago I let you out to go explore for a reward, and while you were out I was going to make sure your room was at least more clean than it was." He began leaving Andy sitting there trembling still. "However, I found your journal poking out from underneath the mattress, and you kept a lot of information in there. From your dreams, thoughts, drawings, what happened from a daily basis including what I've done to you, and even visions. I've told you multiple times if you ever have visions I wanted to know. I've told you that before the last time you have a vision in front of me. However, it seems that I was right about one thing when I first found, Prophets are always blind to the present, especially when it's right in front of them."

Taking in all that information Andy felt his eyes sting. He could remember Master Control telling him that the last time had a vision in front of him. He remember him telling him if he ever had anymore, even in his dreams, to tell him whenever he saw him. And he didn't. It was his fault. If he just told him. He wouldn't be..

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Andy sobbed out and latched onto Control in a large hug. "I should..I should have told you. I thought you wouldn't want me to tell..."

"It's alright. I think you've learned now. You'll tell me know when you ever you have these visions or dreams right."

Nodding in his chest, Andy whispered. "Yes Master."

Holding Andy close to his chest, Control stroked the boys long hair, feeling his breathing become shallow and calm; meaning he was relaxing. Sly smiling, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his Prophet's forehead and instantly felt him flinch before relaxing back into him.

Andy, his Andy and Prophet was going to become all his and the end of the Rebels, will finish in blood.


End file.
